Unexpected Travel
by VividShimmer
Summary: AU Thalia is in the Hunters, and she is from the future. She never met Percy or Annabeth, or Luke. Luke is dead. Thalia doesn't expect what happens next. Maybe some Perlia will be in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: I am a new author on here, and this is my first story. Only constructive criticism flames allowed. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

~Thalia's POV~

I hopped through the woods, barely making a sound. I heard a rustle in front of me, and I quickly pulled out my bow and an arrow. Then I pulled back the string.

"Show yourself," I muttered. A little rabbit hopped out of a shrub nearby, and I instinctively let go of the string and the arrow pierced the rabbit straight in the eye. "Perfect."

I heard the conch horn nearby, signaling that it was time for dinner with the Hunters. I ran forward and grabbed the rabbit. I pulled the arrow out of it and stuck it in my sheath.

I jogged toward our camp, the Hunter's camp. "Dinner!" yelled Mia, one of my friends who was a Hunter.

I was starving. I walked over to Mia and said, "Here's my kill for the day, give it to Melissa."

Melissa was a speed cooker; she could skin and roast an animal in 5 minutes. I handed the rabbit over to Mia. "Mmm, fresh meat. We'll have a good meal tonight," Mia said, eyeing the rabbit carefully.

"Yep, thanks Mia!" I said, running to the dinner tent.

"No problem!"

The dinner tent was slightly larger than the rest of the tents on the outside. On the inside, it was as big as a dinner room. I walked inside. Sitting at the table, there was Artemis, Lina, Amy, Ali, and a few more people. I took a seat next to Ali.

"Did you hunt anything today?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm….. I got a squirrel, and I gathered a few berries," she replied. She took a fork and took some rabbit meat from a plate nearby.

"I got a rabbit," I said, piling up bits of berries, salad, and meat on my plate.

"Cool," she mumbled, spoons of meat in her mouth.

I decided that no conversation was necessary, so I turned my attention to my food. I grabbed my plate up and walked over to the mini fireplace. I scraped a couple of berries, one piece of salad, and a chunk of meat into the fire. "To the gods, especially Zeus and Artemis," I whispered. I walked back and took my seat at the table.

We finished dinner with not a lot of conversation, and I walked outside for some fresh air. There was no one outside, and the breeze flowed gently, lifting my hair up slightly.

FWOOSH! I heard an unusual sound. Bad feelings starting crawling up my skin, making it tingle. "Ah!" I yelled. My voice echoed, as if I were in a trance.

I looked around. Everything looked normal. I looked inside the dinner tent. Everyone looked fine as well. I faced forward again, and suddenly all I could see was darkness. Dark winds blew across my face. It felt like my face was peeling off. A bunch of events whizzed by me, and I kept hearing a voice saying, "Thalia….."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and finally the feeling stopped. I felt normal again. But something was wrong. Very wrong. I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was green. I let my eyes take in the view. I was at a strawberry field.

And in front of me, there was a sign that said, "CAMP HALF – BLOOD."

**AN: I hope you like the first chapter, even though it is a little boring. But I promise it will get more interesting! Well, please review!**

**~Mimichan97**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long update, school is just pretty busy and all….. :( but here's a new chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

~Percy's POV~

This day went on and on, just like usual. Annabeth and I hung out, everybody did camp activities. Except for one thing. There was one unusual thing.

Oh, so you really want to know. I knew it. Fine, I'll tell you:

_Annabeth and I were inspecting cabins, and after we were finished, Annabeth had to go do archery. So I was left alone, again._

_I needed some fresh air, so I crossed over to the strawberry field. The scent of luscious strawberry entered my nose, and I felt so refreshed. _

_The smell dazed me, and before I knew it, I had walked over to the end of the field. What had snapped me out of my daze was I saw this shockingly beautiful, tall girl. I could hear her yelling things like, "Whoa! Don't eat me, I'm friendly!"_

_I had no idea why she was saying things like that, but I noticed that the gigantic dragon, Peleus, who guarded the Fleece, was snapping his jaw and trying to (apparently) bite her head off._

_My instincts won over me, and I ran over to the girl and Peleus. "Peleus, it's okay!" I yelled, trying to calm him down. _

_Peleus snorted, and slowly he retreated. "Phew, that was close…" I said, relieved._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" the girl practically screamed in my ear. I turned towards her and got a careful look. Her hair was spiky, black, kind of like the hairstyle punk and emo people have. However, the thing that stood out about her was… her eyes. Her… eyes… I could have easily fallen into a daze into those beautiful, electrifying blue, eyes._

"_Uhhhhhhhh… duh…" I replied, flabbergasted._

_She took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. So just answer my question. Who. Are. You?"_

_I snapped out of my daze. I sighed, "I am Percy Jackson, a half-blood. My father is Poseidon, the sea god. And I am kind of like the lead camper of here…"_

"_So, your name is Percy Jackson, you have only half the blood of a normal human (__**AN: I know, weird, Thalia knows about half-bloods; she's just being sarcastic)**__, and your father is Poseidon, the sea god."_

_She took this news quite well. _

"_Well, yeah, except you got the term 'half-blood' wrong. Half-blood means half-god, half-mortal, in other words, demigod."_

"_Which year is this?"_

"_2011."_

"_W-what? B-but I thought I was from 2050!_

_Huh? I had now thought that she was mad._

"_Okay, let's start from the top. What's YOUR name?" I said, trying to figure things out._

"_Thalia Grace."_

"_Okay, well follow me, let's go inside camp first, and I want to show you Chiron._

"_Chiron? The horse dude?"_

"_Yeah, something like that. Now just follow me." I turned around and started walking to the barrier. _Oh yeah, I need to see if she's half-blood or not. Well, I'll find out if she can pass the barrier. _I thought._

_Thalia slowly treaded after me. Swish! She passed the barrier, no problem at all. Okay, so she's a half-blood. I wonder who's her godly parent. Gods, she was walking so slow! She was almost like a slug!_

"_THALIA, COME ON, WALK FASTER!" I yelled, feeling exasperated. I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Ahh! I just grabbed her wrist, her skin was blistered and rough, but it somehow gave a soft look… I rapidly let go of her hand and turned to the side. My face heated up;, I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. Oh my gods! Why am I blushing?_

_When I was sure that the blush on my cheeks was no longer noticeable, I turned to her slowly again. Her expression made me want to burst out laughing. _

_She looked disgusted, but a part of her expression was softened as well. However, I did notice a very slight pink on her cheeks. Wait, what is wrong with me? Why am I studying her face, why am I starting to blush again, AHHH?_

_But then I remembered that I couldn't fall for her, that Annabeth and I were… well, kind of at that stage already. I took a big, deep breath through the nose, and slowly, I could feel my face cooling down._

"_Umm, let's p-pretend that never happened?" Thalia suggested, a grin on her face. _

"_Sure," I accepted, but I knew that I would never forget it. My fingers still had the feeling of her skin on it. _

"_Percy!" Annabeth came over, her hair sopping wet from a shower._

"_A-Annabeth! Hi!" I responded, my feelings still mixed up from that, er, "accident" with Thalia. And, naturally, my face felt completely red._

_Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Now, what happened? And who's SHE?"_

"_N-nothing! Nothing at all! This is T-Thalia, a new half-blood I s-saw! T-Thalia, nothing happened, r-right?" I stuttered. I figured that my stuttering would give it away._

_Thalia said to Annabeth coolly, "Percy's right. Nothing happened, Annabelle."_

"_It's Annabeth. And your name is Thalia?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So, what are you waiting for, _Percy?"_ There was an edge to Annabeth's voice when she said my name, and it gave me an uneasy feeling. _

"_Annabeth? S-Seriously, nothing happened!"_

"_Nothing happened?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Fine, I trust you, but if I find out ANY details, you are so going to…"_

_She trailed off there, but I knew what she meant._

"_Anyways, Annabeth, I am going to take her to Chiron." _

_Annabeth nodded, then she walked off. Gods, why did she make such a big deal out of this?_

_I turned to Thalia, "Well, let's go to Chiron, in the Big House."_

_I turned around and walked at an average speed. I glanced over my shoulder, half-expecting her to be at a "slug-speed". But she was right behind me. I tromped into the Big House. _

_The moment I got inside, I burst out yelling, "Chiron! Chiron! I found a-" Then I remembered my manners, and talked in a quieter, more polite voice, "Chiron? I found a half-blood."_

_Chiron, who was in wheelchair form turned around and said, "Ahh, good job, you stopped yourself in the middle this time. And where is this demigod?"_

"_Over here, sir," I said, and I motioned over to Thalia._

"_Dear, what is your name?" Chiron asked Thalia._

"_Thalia, sir." She responded calmly. She did not seem surprised at all that Chiron was a centaur._

"_And, where did you come from?"_

"_The future, the year 2050."_

"_Interesting. Tell me, what were you doing before you 'went back' in time?"_

"_I was eating dinner with the Hunters." _

"_I see. Now, Percy, may you please go back to your cabin? I need to speak privately with Thalia."_

"_Y-yes, sir!" I said._

_As I stepped out of the Big House and headed towards my cabin, I shook my head. Thalia, she called herself a Hunter? Maybe she was just making things up…_

_I highly doubted that, though. _

Anyway, it was a weird day, but I can't help but think that Annabeth suspects that there is something between Thalia and me!

But it was absurd that she would think that, I mean I just met her! Well, if Annabeth wants to be suspicious, she can go ahead. Now, I am just thinking about Thalia's beautiful eyes, and I am also wondering, _What the heck did Chiron and Thalia talk about?_

**AN: Hope you like it, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! It is 1332 words! Ahh! Between Percy and Annabeth, I just feel mischievous… :) Anyways, review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! I am back with another chapter; the update is faster this time. School is still pretty busy, so bear with me. Oh yeah, I have another request. I have been getting lots of story alerts, but not a lot of reviews. How hard is it for you guys to place one single review on here? I need constructive criticism, and I need to know what you guys are thinking while you are reading my story. I'm a little mad too, because I wrote a lot on a document of this chapter, but someone deleted the window! Gods, I have to rewrite the chapter. :( Well, anyways, that's that, but enjoy the chappie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO.**

~Thalia POV~

Big deal. It turns out that Percy and Chiron are right, this year is 2011. I miss all my friends, Mia, Ali, Melissa, and the others. I probably won't see them again.

Also, what's that blondie's problem? There was just a little mishap between Percy and me.

Percy. He's the only thing I can think of right now. His jet black hair, and his sea green eyes. Gods, why should I even think about him?

"Thalia!" Percy calls. Speak of the devil.

"What?" I yell, annoyed. I didn't want to see him much right now.

"I need to give you a tour! Come out, Thalia!"

I heave a big sigh and walk over to the door. I yank the door open and there he is, Percy Jackson.

"Okay, so you need to give me a tour, let's go," I say solemnly.

"Yes, but, um, you probably want to change into camp clothes… since the tour is a little bit long," he suggested.

I allow myself to steal a glance at my Hunter's clothes. They are tattered. One long rip across my pant's leg. My sleeve is torn off. And there are little scratches and holes everywhere. To summarize, I look like a complete mess.

I appreciate Percy's way of the words. Even so, the message from them is clear. "You look horrible."

"Oh… okay. I'll tidy up," I mutter. I close the door and walk over to my bed. Next to my bed is a marble drawer. I walk over to it and pull it open.

Inside there are shirts, piled neatly on top of one another. I sort through them carefully, then I find an orange shirt printed with the words "CAMP HALF-BLOOD".

I peel off my jacket and my undershirt, and I pull on this shirt.

The shirt gives me a weird feeling. It feels like nothing against my bare skin, and it's weight is nothing compared to the Hunter's clothes. The shirt is too modern. I think about getting my own clothes, but I don't know how, so I decide against it.

Now I need pants. There are no pants in this drawer, so it's probably on the other side of the bed. I walk over there and pull the identical drawer open, and the pants are there.

One half of the top drawer is occupied with jeans and long pants. The other half has jean-shorts, and sweatpants.

Since the weather outside is hot and sunny, I pull out a pair of white sweats. I hop out of my ripped pants and pull up these. My bare legs feel fresh and new against the air.

I kneel down and open my bottom drawer, looking for socks. And yes, they are there. I pull out a white, fresh, soft one, perfect for walking. I slip them on, then I remember that I need shoes. My Hunter's boots are old and ripped. I dig in my drawer, then I remember that Chiron told me that there are extra shoes in the closet.

I walk over there and yank it open. There are two spare shoes. One are converse, and the other is tennis shoes. I take the tennis shoes out and close the door. I walk over to the front door and slip my shoes on. I open the door, and there is Percy, in the exact same position from when I last saw him.

"Ready to go?" he says with a grin.

"Sure," I agree.

I step out of the cabin, following him. He takes me to the horse stables first. _Ew!_ I think.

"Why do we go here first?" I ask, disgusted.

"Oh, come on, they aren't THAT bad," he laughs.

He introduces me to the pegasi: Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie.

I'm glad to get out of there, because the place reeks a small odor, even though it is better than most horse stables.

He shows me the archery range, the strawberry field, and all the camp features.

"I saved the best for last," he says.

He walks in the opposite direction and I whip around and follow him. Before I know it, we are at the beach.

Percy is sitting down on the sand, and he pats the empty space next to him. I sit down and settle comfortably next to him. I spread my legs out and dig my palms into the sand behind me.

"The tour was mostly boring," I say, "except for this part."

Percy looks me in the eyes and says, "Yeah, you know what? I never thought that you were a daughter of Zeus."

"Well, I am, so get over it," I say, chuckling. He laughs back at me.

Percy's and my legs are not touching, but I can feel a strange connection. Suddenly, I feel the blood going up to my cheeks.

Percy is staring at me; his expression is kind of dazed. I gulp, I do not know why, but I have a feeling that he likes me, and I like him.

"Percy?" I say, in an attempt to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh! S-sorry," he says.

Suddenly his face is approaching mine. The blood is making my cheek feel burnt. I start leaning towards him too, and I see he has closed his eyes. I follow his lead, and lean in closer and closer.

Then, our lips finally touch.

**AN: Well, there is! please review! Give me criticism, am I doing this fine? Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I am back with another chapter. Thanks to miley and ANONYMOUS for reviewing. It encouraged me to write more. :) Please, all of you, tell me if I am doing this Perlia too fast, or is it okay, should I bring back Percabeth, etc. Give me feedback. Yay, it's the first chappie in Annabeth's POV. This one's gonna be dramatic. :) Oh yeah, just so you know, Percy and Thalia didn't kiss yet, this is after Annabeth saw Thalia for the first time in Chapter 2. Yeah, Percy and Thalia are on the tour right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, how many times do I need to say it?**

~Annabeth POV~

I'm taking a walk. Gods, why do I make such a big deal out of it? There's nothing between Percy and, erm, Thalia, right? She's new, Percy won't fall for her, right? Percy and I are dating already, if he cheats on me with her, you'll know what will happen.

Why was Percy blushing when he saw me? That question bothers me a lot.

I walk over to the strawberry field. Being over here relaxes me, besides the beach. I walk over to the strawberries, and I come up with a cool idea.

Maybe I will gather some strawberries, and bring them over to Percy. Then we'll play at the beach, and we'll have fun and eat the strawberries. That'll happen, right?

I jog back to my cabin and take a plastic bag from my closet. I hustle out the cabin and go back to the strawberry field as fast as I can, my blonde hair, in a ponytail, whipping behind me.

I kneel down and pluck a ripe strawberry from a big bush. I go through the first row of strawberries, picking the finest ones. This is enough, I think.

I go back to my cabin, and fill the sink in the bathroom up with water. I wash the strawberries for an hour or so, and then I put them in a fresh, new, clean, plastic bag. I take a deep breath and think, Time to go!

I walk out of my cabin and I go over to the Poseidon cabin. Percy's probably in here, or, of course, the beach.

I knock on the door, and I expect to see a boy who is about my height, with sea-green eyes, and black hair.

The door whips open, and there is my big Cyclops friend, Tyson.

"Tyson? Is Percy there?" I ask, feeling uneasy about where he might've gone.

"No, Annabeth. He go give tour to new girl. I think they are at beach," Tyson replies, his one big eye focusing on me.

"Thanks, Tyson!" I yell as I walk away.

Okay, I'll go to the beach. If the girl's there, I'll tell her to leave so Percy and I can spend time. No big deal, right?

I start walking over to the beach, and I soon smell the ocean. I sigh in pleasure as I take in a big whiff of the scent.

I keep walking, and I am in a daze. Before I know it, I reach the beach.

However, the sight in front of me makes me want to burst into tears, or go slap someone.

Percy and Thalia are there, at the beach.

What do you guess they're doing? That's right.

Kissing.

Percy has one hand on her waist, and one hand on her back.

Thalia, has her hands tangled in his hair.

She is practically sitting on his lap.

Time seems to freeze for me, right at this moment. I stand here, watching those two make out as if they had never done so before. Percy lets out a big moan full of pleasure, which causes me to lose it. Hot tears spill down my cheeks, and I hiccup quietly. However, stupid Percy, too enticed with _Thalia_, did not notice. This act makes me feel so angry that I don't care if I interrupt them. I cough as loud as I can with these tears still warm on my cheeks. Percy jumps a foot in the air and quickly turns in my direction.

"A-Annabeth!" he chokes out.

Thalia notices the sudden commotion, and she sputters, "P-Percy? You were in a relationship with her?" And she does the common-boyfriend-cheating-on-girlfriend thing. She smacks him right across his sorry face. This act makes me feel a little triumphant inside, like Percy deserved it.

She then runs away, her face flushed of embarrassment.

I divert my attention away from her and glare at Percy.

"Well, what's the story?" I ask, trying to contain my anger. I notice that Percy's cheeks and lips are still red from kissing.

"Well, I was guiding her on the tour! And… I didn't know what happened!" he answered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

I glared daggers at him, and he shuddered.

"Well, Percy…" I walk up to him and decide to try a little experiment. I lean up and pretend to be like I want to kiss him. He thinks this is a good sign and leans down. This is my cue.

I withdraw quickly and slap him across the face hard. This makes his face even redder than before with Thalia's slap.

"Don't talk to me until you can apologize, jackass!" I am so angry that I can't help but swear at him.

I walk away with him saying things like, "Wait, Annabeth!" or "I can explain!"

But I didn't care anymore. All I thought was that I hate him so much.

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is a little lame. XD And sorry for the cussing, my mouth is actually pretty clean though, I don't swear in real life. I just didn't know wanted to express Annabeth's feelings more clearly. Sorry that the chapter is a little short, too. But hope you like it, and hopefully I can update soon!**


End file.
